


Not My Choice

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The golden trio learns that you're a distant relative of Voldemort... and suddenly, your whole friendship is turned into a poisonous gift.
Kudos: 29





	Not My Choice

You were reading a book at your (Your House) table in the Great Hall, wanting to get ahead in one of your class in this lazy Saturday morning while some of your comrades are simply eating breakfast. Most of them are leaving you alone, knowing how seriously you take your studies and how much you hate being bothered, though you’re pretty sure most of them are staying away because of that rumor that got out last week.

Somehow, someone learned that your grandmother was the cousin of Lord Voldemort’s father, which means that you’re a distant relative to the Dark Lord himself. It’s not something that you or your family is very proud of, and you’ve all done everything you could in your power so that people wouldn’t find out (starting by changing your last name).

But someone found out. You don’t know who, you don’t know how, but someone did and it’s spreading around like a virus. A lot of people are now trying not to cross your path, while others simply continue to treat you like they used too. But the worse: a lot of your friends are now treating you like you’re a traitor.

As if on cue, you look up from your book to set your eyes on Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, the three of them instantly looking down at their plates and acting like they weren’t just staring at you with judgment. Those three were your closest friends only a few weeks ago; the three people you respected the most in this school, but ever since they learned about your origins, they’ve been acting like you’ve plotting an evil plan to kill them this entire time… and you would lie if you say that it doesn’t hurt you when they act like that.

Your eyes meet with Hermione’s when she looks up again from her plate, only for her to snap her eyes away and whispering something to the other two as soon as she sees that you’re still looking at them. You feel your heart twist in pain and you shut down your book before standing up, your legs dragging you towards them soon after.

You have had enough of their shitty attitude.

“How about you talk about me in my face instead of behind my back.” Ron starts choking on his food as soon as he hears you behind him, Harry simply tensing up before he turns his head towards you. “Or maybe you like being jerks to friends?”

“(Y/N), what are you-”

“Don’t lie to me, Harry.” You squint your eyes at him before you shake your head. “I thought you of all people would understand my situation.”

“Your situation?” Ron finishes gulping his food with difficulties, giving out a few coughs as he stares at you. “You share you know who’s blood.”

“You think I _chose_ that?” His eyes go wide when you snap your head at him, though it’s the next words you pronounce that seems to hit him deeper. “You think that before I was born, I was presented with family choices and said ‘hey, let’s choose this family so I can have a blood connection with one of the cruelest wizards that ever existed’. Really? You really think that’s what happened?”

Hermione’s expression falters down to a shame one as she realizes how poorly they’ve been reacting. “(Y/N)…”

“No.” You point at her sternly despite your bottom lip quivering in sadness. “I thought you guys were my friends, but you’re like everyone else. Always judging. At least have the decency to do it when I’m not around.”

“(Y/N)-” Harry’s voice gets cut off when you turn around and start walking away with tears in your eyes. “Wait- (Y/N)! We’re sorry!”

‘ _You don’t mean it._ ’ You think to yourself while you disappear in a corner. ‘ _They never mean it_ ’.

Guess it’ll always just be you in this world, right?


End file.
